Simpsanders Love School Edition
by Smart Kira
Summary: Just something that popped into my head about Ned Flanders and Marge Simpson. So please review and enjoy.


Simsanders Love School Edition

The PTA and report card night at Springfield Elementary School was in full swing. The kids were there with their parents getting their report cards and talking to teachers. Ned Flanders was there with his wife and kids, and Marge Simpson was there with her husband Homer and her two kids Lisa and Bart. Then the unimaginable thing happens Ned and Marge crosses paths, what will happen only one way to find out.

When Ned and Marge made eye contact, needless to say the look in both of their eyes were exactly the same. Ned happened to have two condoms in his pocket at that very moment. They quickly excused themselves from their spouses and then walked down the hallway. Once the pair was out of site. Marge could feel Ned's hand wander towards her ass and squeezed it. As he squeezed it Ned whispered in Marge's ear in a heated whisper and said "I need you I want you now." Marge could feel her pussy get wet, and she felt that feeling in her stomach. Eventually the pair found a out of order bathroom and with all the noise going on outside nobody would hear anything. So once Marge and Ned walked inside the bathroom and locked the door behind them, also just to be sure Ned noticed a large piece of wood and put it in the loop handle in the door to make sure it was securely locked and it was. Then with a glazed look on his face Ned pushed Marge up against the door and kissed her passionately. Marge gasped grinding her pussy as best she could against Ned's forming erection. Ned meanwhile took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, the two let their tongues duel with one another for dominance finally after a while the two stopped kissing Marge and Ned were both breathless. While trying to catch her breath Marge then began to take off Ned's shirt and then pulled it up over his head, and then threw it on the floor. Marge then began to rub her hands up and down Ned's chest. Then Marge felt Ned's mouth latch on her neck sucking it with such passion, she then took one of her hands and pushed Ned's head on to her neck giving him more access. Marge was panting like crazy, Ned then began to take off Marge's dress letting it pool at her feet. Once Marge stepped out of the pool of her dress Ned like a true champion reclaimed Marge's mouth and kissed her again passionately, all the while pushing her up against the wall. Somehow some way Ned got Marge's bra off, and once he did he stopped kissing Marge on the lips and then proceed to latch on to her breasts sucking on her nipples sucking away like a baby all the while fondling the other and then repeating the action on the other. As Ned was sucking and fondling away Marge took this opportunity to unfasten the belt on Ned's pants and pulled down the zipper as Ned's pants pool down at his ankles.

As Ned stepped out of his pants, he suddenly moaned because of one simple reason Marge was kneading his balls through his boxers. Ned had to put his hands on Marge's shoulder to steady himself. Finally Ned felt himself cum in his own boxers he looked at Marge breathless. Marge however just smirked evilly. But that all changed when inserted two fingers into Marge's tight pussy, while using his other hand to push the underwear off her legs and once he did Ned thought to himself the real fun could begin. As Ned tried to push Marge on to the bathroom floor but Marge flipped him over mid way in the process. With Ned on the bottom and Marge on the top, Marge then removed Ned's boxers down his legs. She then stared at his cock Ned smiles slyly and tells Marge that the condoms were in his pants pocket. As Marge went to get the condoms and once she did, Marge ripped open the packet and placed it on Ned's withering cock. Then Marge impaled herself on Ned's cock gasping all the while, Marge then began thrusting up and down on Ned's cock. Ned was doing his best to meet Marge's thrusts. It wasn't long before they both cummed, after their organism all you could hear was their heavy breathing. After resting for a bit Marge took it upon herself to disconnect herself from Ned's cock and latch her mouth onto Ned's cock and sucks it vigorously Ned can't help but moan over and over until he cummed into her mouth. Marge took a few moments to swallow Ned's cum down her throat. Then Ned and Marge stood up and put on their clothes then they fixed their disheveled looks. Then they left the bathroom and acted like nothing happened, and most of all their spouses didn't ask them where they were and what they did and what they were doing.


End file.
